


[SuperCyclops][Superman Returns]如是我闻

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Superman Returns 同人文 [1]
Category: Superman Returns (2006), X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: The Last Stand - Fandom, X-Men:Days of Future Past, X-Men:The Last Stand
Genre: M/M, SuperCyclops
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 当二人你侬我侬、对面相拥、肆然深入的那一刻，Richard早已赤色如血的双目，终于还是承受不住禁锢，两道炙红如火的冲击波，骤然从其目中射出，直击Clark双眸！
Relationships: Clark Kent & Richard White, Clark Kent & Scott Summers, Clark Kent/Richard White, Clark Kent/Scott Summers, Richard White/Clark Kent, Scott Summers/Clark Kent
Series: Superman Returns 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108949
Comments: 1





	[SuperCyclops][Superman Returns]如是我闻

[SuperCyclops][Superman Returns]如是我闻  
Lonely  
注：原作《Superman Returns》、《X-Men: The Last Stand》、《X-Men: Days of Future Past》  
Cp：Scott Summers/Clark Kent，Richard White/Clark Kent  
演员衍生，《超人归来》里Richard White的演员James Marsden，曾在多部《X战警》电影中饰演Cyclops Scott Summers。  
本文设定，当初Phoenix力量失控之时，并未杀死Cyclops，而是误打误撞将他传送到另一个宇宙。（不同宇宙时间流速不同）在那里，力量全失、记忆全无的Scott被Perry捡到，收为侄子，并为他取名Richard。多年后，Wolverine穿越回过去改变历史，死而复生的Phoenix力量，又强行将他拽回之前的宇宙。  
虽然本文Cyclops这方面的内容很少。

如是我闻  
那本是像往常一样平静的一天。  
只是，一个来自哥谭的疯子，残忍地毁掉了一切。  
一瞬间，哀鸿遍野。  
星球日报的所有，皆。。。不复存在。  
Perry、Jimmy、Lois，以及尚还年幼的Jason，和许许多多无辜的人，全都。。。痛苦而死。  
窒息、皲裂、筋爆，撕心裂肺、苦痛煎熬，死不瞑目。  
Superman拼尽全力，却仍是无力回天。  
他，不可能拯救所有人。  
生命，就如同指间流沙，逝去无影。。。

除了Richard。  
是时在外出差的他，逃过一劫。  
只是。。。  
昔日天伦满堂，而今。。。只剩下他一个人。  
崩溃之下，Richard自我放逐，孑然远去，自此下落不明。

而Clark，留在了星球日报。  
报社突逢变故、百废待兴，Clark临危受命，扛起了风雨飘摇。  
尽管故人已逝，但是起码这里，是他们曾经一同奋战过的地方。  
已是孤家寡人的他，早已无路可去。  
这里，就是他的家。

数月后。  
某次的不期而遇，Clark在大街上遇到了衣衫褴褛、形销骨立的Richard。  
数月不见，流落异乡的Richard，早已经如同行尸走肉、形容枯槁。  
他，将他带回了家。  
之前他没能拯救Lois，也许，这一次他能拯救Richard。  
Lois不会希望Richard一直消沉下去。  
为了她，他不应该放弃。

只是，这。。。太难了。

终于，在Clark的照顾鼓励下，Richard最终还是振作起来，重振旗鼓。  
洗尽铅华的Richard焕然一新，绽放了强大的生命力，再一次，一鸣惊人。  
在他，与Clark的齐心协力下，星球日报卷土重来、风云再起，重归大局、蔚然成势。  
星球日报渐渐恢复了往日繁华。  
只是，逝去之人，永远都不可能再回来了。

日月如梭，光阴似箭。  
两个同样温柔的男人，孤独的灵魂，相互扶持渐行渐远。  
两颗曾经破碎的心，也越走越近、越走越近。  
终于，走到了一起。

在某次哥谭采访中，Richard误入虎穴，命悬一线；Clark心急如焚，如临针毡。  
生死一线间，Superman救下了Richard。  
失而复得的喜悦，令他们情不自禁地紧紧相拥，许久，许久。  
直到——  
Superman自觉异状，尴尬离开；Clark珊珊来迟，欲言又止。

事到如今，孤家寡人的他，已经没什么可失去的了。  
除了他。  
他不能。。。再失去他。  
他也是。  
也许，是时候该坦然面对自己的感情了。  
于是，是夜，不约而同地，Clark和Richard同时向对方表白；而后，皆大欢喜。

不过，两人还是闹了个小乌龙。  
当Clark郑重其事地准备向Richard坦诚自己秘密时，Richard却打断了他，然后不知道从哪里掏出了个红色墨镜戴上摘下又戴上，示意他不必细言。  
他明白，他是在暗示，他早就知道了。  
一切尽在不言中。  
蓦然间，Clark突然发现，墨镜之下，Richard的双目就如同红宝石一般，闪烁璀璨、耀眼夺目。  
真美。  
Clark情不自禁地亲吻了他。  
Richard也是。

次日。  
不知何故，从清晨起，Richard的眼睛莫名地就有些干涩赤红。  
昨夜噩梦赤袭，一夜辗转。  
大概只是没休息好吧，Richard并未将此事放在心上。  
是日，平淡如水。  
除了二人之间暗流涌动的秋波暗送、眉目传情。  
情至深处，望更进一步。  
于是，是夜，Richard邀Clark同宿，共赴巫山。

只是，天有不测风云。  
当二人你侬我侬、对面相拥、肆然深入的那一刻，Richard早已赤色如血的双目，终于还是承受不住禁锢，两道炙红如火的冲击波，骤然从其目中射出，直击Clark双眸！  
当然，钢铁之躯，自然秋毫无损，除了有些惊吓；只是，身下的床板，却无法承受这强大的力量，霎时崩碎！  
变故突如其来，Richard下意识移开视线，然而，徒劳无功。  
目之所处，残垣断壁，寸草不生！  
直到Clark提醒他先闭上双眼，Richard慌不迭地合上双目，这才暂时将险情控制。

但是，为什么？  
为什么Richard会变得如此？  
事有反常必为妖，Clark匆忙携Richard前往堡垒，寻求Jor-El的帮助，一探究竟。  
一番彻查后，Jor-El指出，Richard身上似乎带有来自另一宇宙的痕迹；只是那实属未知之地，Jor-El对此无能为力，只能力所能及地向Richard提供一副能暂时阻挡冲击波的眼镜。

另一宇宙。。。  
怎么可能？？  
正在此时，Richard突然想到，实际上他并不真的是Richard White，也不是真的是Perry的侄子，而是多年前被Perry捡到的；那时候的他记忆一片空白，举目无亲，Perry认下了他，为他取名Richard White，以叔侄相称。  
难道。。。与此有关？？  
难道。。。他并不是属于这里？？  
难道。。。他来自其他宇宙？？  
难道。。。他被抛弃于此？？  
难道？？  
一时心绪起伏，难以自平。。。

事已至此，为了安全起见，依Richard目下状况，暂时是不能去报社工作了；他只能留在家中，留在被Clark修葺一新的房子里，永远永远地戴着那副眼镜，困于一隅，再无自由。  
并且，Clark。。。并不能时时相伴；毕竟，无论何时，总有人需要拯救。

孤独寂寞。

然而，不知为何，自那日起，Richard噩梦连连，甚至清醒之时也时常神魂恍惚，不能自已。  
赤焰烈凤似火、银霜风暴如闪、指间利刃削铁如泥、额上秃头明光锃亮；一幅幅、一幕幕，萦绕在眼前，恍恍惚惚，无法自拔；一场场、一段段，逝去的记忆，层层叠叠，纷至沓来。  
终于，他想起来了。

他，从来就不属于这里。  
Richard White的一切，只是黄粱一梦。他是Scott Summers，X战警，变种人，Professor X的得意门生，Xavier少年天才学院的模范教师。  
他。。。是Cyclops。  
赤色殷红，铺天盖地，恍如。。。隔世。

是时候回去了。  
真的要离开吗？  
或许，还可以告别。  
只是，炙灼袭人的Phoenix之力，并没有为尚还迟疑的Scott留有余地。转瞬之间，赤色覆于其身，烈焰裹于其体，一切，刹那无踪。

奔波在外的Superman，察觉到了这一转瞬即逝的强烈空间波动。  
然而，待到Clark以迅雷之势赶到之时，Richard。。。早已消失无踪。  
除了一片狼藉，什么都没有留下。  
没有理由，没有告别。  
又留下他一人，孑然一身。  
独自扛下所有，一个人走下去。。  
日渐斜阳。  
只影长。

时钟，一分一秒，倒转又复回。  
每一刻、每一个选择，都在时间长河中泛起涟漪。  
回到过去，逆转未来。  
命运，已经改变。  
新的记忆，充盈在脑海；将过去，取而代之。  
过去的一切，不复存在。  
包括记忆。

他，忘记了他。

多年后。  
年老渐痴的Professor X力量失控，霎那之间，劫灰飞烬。  
再一次，Scott，不复存在。

是时。  
另一宇宙。  
风霜渐染的Superman，心底骤然一痛。

如是我闻，无所从来，亦无所去。


End file.
